kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A.D. 1590: Radiant One
is the ninety-third episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time and the thirteenth episode of the second season. It is the second part of the adaptation of Amy Sorel's Soul Chronicle in Soulcalibur VI. This marks the first appearance of WozGingaFinaly after its debut in the of the . makes a brief appearance at the end of the episode. Synopsis Amy must team up with Taki, , and in order to stop Azwel from furthering his plans to turn Raphael into a malfested vampire, while Goro and must stop Raphael from reaching Soul Edge. Can history repeat itself, or be changed for the better? Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' Before episode *''The past, 1590:'' Takes place during Amy's Soul Chronicle in Soulcalibur VI. Due to the Kamen Riders' interference, this episode ends with an alternate timeline rather than continuing further in Amy's character episode due to the following: **Some of Amy's interactions in this episode have becoming noticeably different from Amy's story mode in the game. As the time paradox itself is already taking effect moments after Taki and the others reveal to her of Raphael seeking out Soul Edge and Azwel's plans. **Given that Viola is identity Amy took on in Soulcalibur V as hinted in Soulcalibur VI; in which, according to Azwel, she is predestined to become Viola in the New Timeline. Here, it will no longer come to pass due to Sougo destroying the Quattuor Orbis. **With Goro and Geiz succeeded in defeating Raphael, this prevents Raphael from becoming a malfested vampire just like in the original timeline. Before going back home to 2019, Woz erased Raphael's memories of everything related to Soul Edge in order to prevent him from seeking the sword again. Cast * : * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |ツクヨミ}}: |大幡 しえり|Ōhata Shieri}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : * : |江原 正士|Ebara Masashi}} Guest cast * : |増谷 康紀|Masutani Yasunori}} * : English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Goro Izumi: Josh Keaton * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Cherami Leigh * : Doug Erholtz *Fubuki Izumi: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Azwel: Taliesin Jaffe *Raphael Sorel: Charles Klausmeyer *Amy Sorel: Heather Hogan Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} * : |永德}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki *** (in ), Soul Calibur Supreme **Zi-O ***Zi-O, , , Zi-O II **Geiz ***Geiz, , , GeizRevive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Taki ***Supreme Type **Zi-O *** , , Zi-O II **Geiz *** , , GeizRevive Goretsu, GeizRevive Shippu *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Taki **Woz ***Woz, *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Genesis Type, Supreme Type **Woz ***Woz, GingaFinaly *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Biotic: Crow ***Abiotic: ***Other: G7 EXlasher *'Form used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***EX Strike Armor Quotes Notes *' :' **Kamen Rider: Taki, Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Taki: Black RX ***Geiz: Ghost, GeizRevive (Shippu) *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Ridewatches (Showa Riders)': Skyrider, Super-1, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, ZX, 2, 1 ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial, Smapho ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Decade, W, Phone, Bike, Kuuga, Ryuki, Blade, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Agito, Hibiki, Kiva **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga **'Watches in Elysium's possession': G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma **'Ridewatches returned to their owners': Kabuto, Den-O *'Time paradox quote at the end of the episode:' **''"The future depends on what we do in the present."'' ― *The title of this episode is named after Amy's weapon, the Albion. Albion is a rapier bestowed upon her by Raphael. *Sougo and Geiz's finishers are used against each other a second time. The first was in the TV series when used her time freeze to direct the two Riders' finishers at each other while protecting Another Quiz. *This is the second time other than Taki caused a Time Paradox in the SCVI timeline. The first was White Woz, and the second being Sougo. *Given that Viola is identity Amy took on in Soulcalibur V; in which, according to Azwel, she is predestined to become Viola in the New Timeline. Here, it will no longer come to pass due to Sougo destroying the Quattuor Orbis. *The Quattuor Orbis, being Viola's weapon in Soulcalibur V, is said to read on a person's soul. Strangely though, the crystal ball does not work on Sougo; hence explaining how he destroyed the orb on purpose. This is due to his predestined fate to become Oma Zi-O; something that Azwel is very ignorant about despite having overheard of the Time Jackers' goals to crown their own demon king. Futhermore, this serves as a foreshadowing to the next episode where not only Azwel confronts Kamen Rider Decade, Tsukasa would send Azwel into the future where he would end up facing Oma Zi-O. External Links *A.D. 1590: Radiant One at FanFiction.Net Category:SCVI Time Paradox Episode Category:New Form Episode